The truth about love
by georgerogers01
Summary: I read somewhere that love is a gift from god for us and to keep us happy. Right now I don't think its a true statement. It started sophomore year this new guy came to Roseville High and is when everything changed...
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Gallagher girls. Ally Carter does. Please review if I should continue this story. That and if I have any errors thanks.

I read somewhere that love is a gift from god for us and to keep us happy. Right now I don't think its a true statement right now. It started sophomore year this new guy came to Roseville High and it was just like every other day expect that day.

I woke up excited for school only because I got to see my best friends. I got up and walked downstairs to my mom sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

"Hey mom wheres dad?" I asked taking an apple and taking a bite.

"Oh he had to go to work early some kind of trouble went out and he had to go fix it, how did you sleep?" she said reading the paper.

"Oh okay, and I guess good, I am going to go change and head out ill see you when I get home." I ran upstairs and got changed quit and ran out the door. It was always liked that just simple conversations it was more fun with dad he would try to make me smile or at least laugh everyday just to see me happy. Mom on the other hand just cares if I slept or to me that is what it seems like but I guess that is just me. I know she loves me I just wish she tell me like my dad does everyday.

Once I got to school everyone was crowed around someones car. I saw Bex come running up to me.

"Hey Cammie have you met the new kid?" she asked squeezing my arm. Now Bex is really strong and is trying to try-out for the football team but her being a girl they wont let her.

"No Bex I just got here who is it?" I asked trying to get through some of the students to get into the school.

"I don't know some guy" she said then Macey saw us and we waved her over.

"I heard his name is Zachary Goode and is 16 years old he just moved here from Miami and lives with his uncle cause his mom kicked him out so his uncle took him in. Also he is single." at that said Macey winked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

She is always trying to set me up with people even though I am dating Josh. Macey hates him she says its because she has a bad feeling of him. I don't know for sure so I just let it be besides Josh is really sweet. I was still trying to get through people but then I tripped over someones foot and was headed for the floor so I closed my eyes, but I felt someones hands on my waist. I open my eyes to bright green eyes.

"Hey." I don't know about you but that is one sexy hey.

"Hi" oh come on Cammie a hot guy just saved you from total embarrassment and you say hi.

" I mean thanks for saving me." he smirks and lifts me back up.

"No problem but you should be more careful" he says still smirking while looking me up and down. I blush hard and look to the ground.

"Yea well I better go, don't want to be late on the first day of school" I heard him laugh and say "Yea we don't want that Gallagher girl." I look back at him and give him a confused look.

"Your backpack says Gallagher on it so see you around Gallagher girl." at that he walks away with that same smirk on his face. This year just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. If you see some stuff from the book that is all Ally Carters stuff also I don't own Gallagher girls.**

I walked into school confused. What just happened? I was going to my locker when someone stopped me.

"Hey Cammie how was your summer?" Tina Walkers. She is the schools gossip queen she knows everything about everyone though some of its not true so that is where its bad you say the wrong thing or even the right thing and she will twist your words into something terrible.

"Good, how was yours?" I asked walking to my locker and putting my books I need for the first few periods in my backpack.

"Oh you know busy, I was with my mom for this new channel news for her job as a reporter and she found this strange..." and that is the other bad thing about Tina wants you got her talking she wont stop.

"Tine Cam doesn't want to hear want your mom found in some guys house." thank you lord for Bex. I gave her a grateful smile and said sorry to Tina and walked over to Bex and Macey. I saw Liz at her locker and walked up behind her.

"HEY LIZ!" I yelled she shrieked and turned to me while blushing. We all laughed after a while.

" How was your summer?" see Liz is the smartest teenage girl I have ever meet, because the guy is Jonas he is really smart to that is why o thought her and him would be so cute together as well as

grant to Bex because he is really tough and could handle her and then Macey with Preston he know the real Macey or that is what she told me.

"Great I got this new computer that is a lot faster than the other one, how was yous?" oh Lizzie.

"Well the same went to my grandparents house in Nebraska." every summer I go to see my grandparents and help them on their farm. Its a bit boring but I love seeing them cause I never really get a chance to.

"That's great how are they?" Liz asked as we walked towards are first period.

"Really well they got a new horse that is now mine I'm so excised." its true they got me my own horse.

Once we got to class seeing we all have the same first period. Note to self check their schedules. We got seats in the middle so it went Bex,Me, Macey, then Liz I was behind Bex and Liz was behind Macey. The rest of the class walked in while Grant sat next to Bex and Preston to Macey and Jonas to Liz. I was waiting to see if Josh had this class but that was when the new kid walked in. Oh shoot, what was his name again? He walked up to the teachers desk and she stood up and looked next to me then to me.

"Ah Cameron dear would you mind showing Zachary here around school?" I sighed but shook my head sure. She smiled and told Zach to sit next to me. He sees me and smirks. Of course.

"Well we meet again Gallagher girl." I see Macey and Bex turn to look at me and I blush see I don't like attention.

"Yea I guess we do, so can I see your schedule." I asked still blushing. Man I must look like a tomato right now. He laughed and handed me his schedule. I looked at it and we have all the same classes what are the odds. See the sarcasm there.

"Okay we have all the same classes so I can show you around or you could just follow me I guess." I saw his grin widened. 

"Sure Gallagher girl." at that he turns to the front and doesn't say anything the whole class period.

Once first was over with I got my stuff and Zach followed me to second.

"Okay our second period is on the first floor near the front of the school and..." I didn't get to finish because lips were on mine. Now before you think omg Cammie is cheating its not Zach lips its Josh's and why did I sound disappointed?

"Hey babe I didn't see you this morning where were you?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder I saw Zach raise a eyebrow at him.

"Zach this is Josh my boyfriend and Josh this is Zach he is new and I was showing him around and about this morning uhh I was with the girls and we were late getting to class." okay so half of that was true but he didn't need to know the rest.

"Okay so were are you going now?" he asked glaring at Zach and to be shocked Zach was glaring back strange.

"Um Mr. Demur biology is that where your going?" I asked hopping we can sit together and be partners.

"Uh no I don't have that class maybe third listen I got to go ill see you later" he said kissed my cheek and walked away with his friends. I turned back to Zach he looked confused.

"Zach you ready?" I asked touching his arm. At that little touch I felt a spark but he yanked his arm back and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just wondering if you wanted to go to class now?" I asked afraid I scared him. He looked at me and nodded his head walking ahead of me. That was weird he looked scared when I touched his arm. I wonder why?


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I don't own Gallagher girls. Please review if you like. Sorry for the late update I'll try to update faster and for my other stories I plan on completing them.**

The rest of the day was the same although Josh wasn't in any of my classes. Its lunch time so me Zach are walking together. He is really funny and sweet when he is not being cocky.

"Man today has been so boring me and you should just ditch." he turned to me while saying this and stopping. What? I never ditch school. Why am I not saying this out loud?

"Um I never ditched before." smooth Cammie.

" Well there is always a first for something right?" he asked looking at me. I nodded but still walked to lunch.

"I thought you said we could ditch." he asked running up to me with a pout on his face. I laughed at his face expression.

"We can after lunch because if I am not in lunch I don't really want to feel the wrath of Bex. Do you?" I asked still walking to lunch his eyes widened and I laughed harder. He just smiled at me.

"Oh I got a smile from you!" I yelled smiling. He just smiled again and we walked to lunch.

I sat down next to Bex while Zach sat next to me.

"Okay everybody this is Zach he is new here. The blonde, stupid one is Grant, the goddess next to me is Bex, the black-haired one is Macey, and next to her is Preston, and the blondes with glasses are Liz and Jonas." I heard 'Hey!' 'And thanks Cammie.' The Hey was from Grant.

"Nice to meet you guys, so Gallagher girl when can we go?" Zach asked I looked up to him but didn't get to answer.

"What do you mean leave, leave where?" I heard Bex say. I was too scared to look up. But that is when Zach saved me you heard me.

"Oh after school we have to do this project for biology, you would think it being the first day of school that we would take a break and not have a project." he said I let out a breath.

"Yea well we better go then." I got up and grabbed Zach's hand and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I smiled at him and he smirked.

"Any time Gallagher girl so about ditching? You in or not?" he asked walking to the front door. I sighed well Zach was right about one thing there is always a first for everything, and Bex said so herself I need to live a little.

"Sure okay but if we get caught.."

"Then ill take the blame now come on I want to show you something." at that he took my head and dragged me to his car and we left school. I wonder what he wants to show me.

"Hey Zach where are we going?" we have been in the car for about five minutes. he didn't answer me just kept driving.

"You aren't going to kidnap me are you?" i asked. i saw him smile.

"No I'm not going to kidnap you it's just a surprise." he said still looking at the road. I sighed and looked out the window knowing i lost this.

a few minutes later we stopped and i looked out the window to see woods?

"Come on." he said while opening my door for me. That was sweet. I grabbed his hand and followed him to an opening. That is when it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thanks the people who are following the story here is the next chapter. Again I don't own Gallagher girls.**

You remember how I said that love was just to give us a hope in life for happiness well that is a lie.

Right there in front of me was my boyfriend Josh kissing another girl. I felt tears in my eyes so I started to walk backwards. I turned around fast and ran. I ran like I have never ran before I probably ran faster than track. I couldn't go back. I felt someone grab my arm but I tried to pull away afraid of it being HIM.

"Gallagher girl stop." Zach. I turn around and cried in his chest while and rubbed my back. I cant believe this was this why I never see him at school.

After awhile of crying I looked up to Zach and saw anger.

"I cant believe that low life would cheat on you what a idiot." I laughed and he smiled down at me.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked tightening his arms around my waist yea I didn't know his arms were around me. I felt a blush across my cheeks.

"Um yyea I jusst never thought he wwould cheat on mee hee was soo sweet." I said. I felt tears come again but Zach just put his thumb on my cheek and wipe them away.

"Shh its okay don't cried for that jerk how about I take you somewhere else like oh I don't know to get ice cream or something." I laughed at him.

"Sure, can we just go now I don't want him to see me." he nodded and pulled me closer to him and walked me back to his car.

I never really saw his car before. Its a really nice one at and it matches him for example the color black like him is mysterious and unknown to everyone its like he is full of secrets. Which reminds me about that one question Macey asked me. I wonder if its true?

"Zach did your mom really kick you out and made you come here to live with your uncle?" I didn't mean for that to slip out. I covered my mouth quickly. But that is when we stop at the ice cream shop. I saw his hands go tense on the wheel.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud you don't have to tell me." I said looking at him. He sighed and turn to me with a sad smile.

"No its okay I mean I kinda have to assume there is rumors going on someone told me there was one where I killed a man and ran away and came here and that my name isn't really Zach and I have no idea where that came from but it is not true, but to answer your question have of that it true, you see my mom died of cancer and so I was sent to my uncles till I turn 18 then I can get the rest of my families money." after he finished I felt terrible. We slowly got out of the car so I ran around it and ran into his arms and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer. I got on my tip toes since I'm shorter than him and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry but I think that you were brave to stay with your mom." I kissed his cheek and stepped back to see him blush.

I giggled and walked into the shop with him on my heels. This could become a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Of course I don't own the lovely Gallagher girls, I wish I did but I don't. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

I thought when someone said that ice cream is a girls best friend they were lying but its really true I guess because chocolate is our comfort food? All I know now is I love ice cream and so does Zach because he is eating is like he hasn't had food in days.

"Zach slow down your gonna get a brain freeze!" I yelled laughing at his face expression. He just smiled at me and sat closer to me. I blushed and continue to get my mint chocolate ice cream.

"So do you feel better?" he asked putting his arm around me and smirking. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Better I just cant believe it I thought he really loved me ya know?" I turned to Zach and was already looking back at me.

"Actually I don't really know but I know what it feels like to be heart broken, when my mom died I felt alone and lost I didn't know where to go or what to do, that's when my uncle came and took me in." Zach said looking back down at his ice cream and signed.

"Zach?" I whispered he turned back at me.

"Mmm" he mumbled.

"Where is your dad?" I asked afraid of what he would do. I felt him stiffen.

"He is gone, I never met him, that I know of, my mom said he was a good guy and she was in love with him but when she told him she was sick he bolt and that's they last I've heard of him, it turned out my mom has been sick for awhile since I was born actually, the doctors tried everything they could to save her but she was just so weak and they didn't even know what was wrong with her." I said a tear escape his eye so I moved closer to him while he silently cried.

"You want to go we can go to my house?" I said, he nodded and we got up and walked out.

They ride to my house was quite but not awkward just peaceful. I thought about Zach and how he must feel every holiday and birthday knowing that his mom wont be their. I cant understand how he deals with the pain. I also thought about Josh and on how I don't think I ever truly love him sure I liked him a lot and I was really happy but knowing what he did I don't even know if love is real, my parents seemed to be in love so maybe there is still hope but right now I just need to take a break from boys in general.

We got to my house and I jumped out hoping my parents aren't home so I don't have to explain why I am not at school. I opened the door and let Zach in. I lead him to my room and he sat on my bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking over next to him.

" I'm the one who should be asking you that question Gallagher girl." he laughed nudging me. I giggle and he raised his eyebrows. My eyes widened and I slowly got up walking away from him.

"So Gallagher girl are you ticklish?" he asked walking closer to me. I shake my head and kept walking back till my back hit my bathroom door.

"Really because that giggle says other wise." he stopped right in front of me. I could fell his breath on my cheek. I blushed and tried to push him away with no luck. Then all to quickly he started to tickle me. I burst out laughing, my face was turning red.

"Zach stop haha haha please stop!" I yelled laughing. He just grinned and kept tickling me. He wouldn't stop, and I need him to stop so I did the next thing I kissed him. On the cheek. He stopped and looked at me. I looked back him and almost, ALMOST got lost in his eyes.

"Wha- why-um okay." he stuttered backing away from me. I saw his cheeks turn pink he was blushing.

"Your blushing I made you blush!" I yelled smiling at him. He blushed more and turned away from me.

"Oh come on Zach don't feel bad I think its cute." I said in a baby voice walking in front of him smiling. He just shook his head and laughed.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked laying back on my bed and patted the spot next to him. I laid next to him and stared at the ceiling. What to do? I heard the door open and then closed. I looked at Zach and he looked confused. I took out my phone and it was already 2;40. man time goes by fast. I got up and walked downstairs Zach right behind me. That's when I saw my dad putting his keys on the counter.

"Oh hey dad how was work?" I asked him giving him a hug. He smiled at me and hugged me back.

"Good and who is this?" he said looking at Zach.

"Hi Mr. Morgan I am Cammie's friend." Zach said shaking my dad's hand. This is gonna be awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I don't own Gallagher girls if I did I would have a movie based off them. If you agree review. This one is a little shorter but the next one will be longer.**

The way my dad was looking at Zach was as if he was a villain from a movie and was out to steal his daughter.

"So Zachary" my dad said glaring at Zach. I saw Zach tense.

"Yes Sure?" Zach said slowly afraid of the slightly word he would blow up.

"Do you plan to go to College?" he asked walking over to sit down and asked us to sit. I went next to Zach and hold his hand. He smiled at me and looked back at my dad.

"Well sure yes I do." Zach said looking my dad strait in the eyes.

"Do you plan to make my little girl happy and treat her right?" He said still glaring at Zach. See my dad never knew about Josh my mother did of course so she is going to be pretty angry but if my dad knew he probably shoot Josh.

"Were not dating he is just a friend." I tried to say but got ignored.

"Of course sure I wouldn't have it any other way." He said staring straight at me. I smiled and leaned into him more.

"Alright you have my permission to marry her." My eyes widen. WHAT?

"Excuse me?" I looked back at Zach and he looked confused. Then that's when my dad stopped and started to laugh.

"Dad!" I yelled laughing to. Soon we were all laughing.

"I'm just messing with you your too young to get married I just wanted to see his expression." My dad said and got up to the kitchen.

"Your mother will be home later, so Zach do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked coming back into the living room.

"That be nice sir." Zach said holding my hand.

"Son please call me Matt you calling me sir makes me feel old." My dad said laughing. Zach smiled.

"Or soon enough Dad." I blushed hard and looked at Zach he was blushing to. My dad just laughed and walked back into the kitchen. I got up and grabbed Zach's hand.

"Come on where going to my room." I got up the stairs and turned around.

"We'll be upstairs if you need me!" I yelled and walked Zach to my room where I jumped on my bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"Are you alright Cammie?" I heard Zach say. I sigh and looked up at him and smiled.

"that's the first time you called me Cammie, and yes I am better than okay really I'm just glad I can put this behind me, and sorry about my dad." I said. He just laughed and looked at my door then back at me.

"No problem I like your dad." I laughed and grabbed Zach's hand and had him sit next to me and closed my eyes. All what has happened has wiped me out. I yawned and looked back up to Zach. He was staring at me with what looked like..love..maybe. He smiled and laid back and brought me closer.

"Go get some sleep Gallagher girl ill wake you up when your mom calls for you." I just nodded and go back to sleep, dreaming about a certain smirker.


End file.
